


Anger

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Arguing, Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Husbands, Hybrids, Idiots in Love, Lee Taeyong is a Brat, M/M, Making Up, Married Couple, Married Life, Nakamoto Yuta is sad, Stressed Lee Taeyong, taeyu, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Taeyong is stressed and snapped at Yuta.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Anger

Taeyong was tired. A week of work under pressure, overtime and stress meant that the Korean was exhausted both mentally and physically. The only things he dreamt of were a hot shower, a warm meal, and sleep he had missed so much lately.

So he was very angry or even furious when, after crossing the apartment and going to the kitchen, he found incredible mess and disorder. Lee tried to breathe deeply and control his nerves, but when his laughing husband entered the room, as if he didn't notice the chaos, Taeyong couldn't stand it and burst out.

"Could you clean up your mess for once!? Is it so damn hard to do it!?" He shouted, throwing a kitchen cloth towards the hybrid.

"What do you mean, Tae? I..." Yuta caught her in flight and didn't manage to finish the sentence when his husband interrupted him.

"You're doing nothing but sitting on your ass at home and studying for exams. Do I always have to clean up your shit!?" Asked Korean, pulling his greasy hair.

"But Yong, I ..." The hybrid became sad and curled his tail, entwining it around its leg because of stress.

"I'm done." Lee snapped at him and passed the dumbfounded boy, poking him in the shoulder. When he entered the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him, causing Nakamoto to jump in place.

The Japanese's eyes glazed and he barely managed to stop the sob. For several days, Taeyong faced a heavy project at work and brought his stress and dissatisfaction home. Yuta practically didn't exist to him. One could say that they behaved more like roommates than a couple because there were distance and coldness between them. The hybrid had overcome the sadness and set to work, trying not to think that Taeyong had forgotten what day it was today.

Half an hour later, the Korean left the bathroom after a refreshing shower. He returned to the kitchen to prepare a meal and strangely found her in impeccable condition, completely clean and tidy. As Taeyong pulled out the ingredients he needed from the fridge, round chocolate cake caught his attention. Lee uncertainly reached out of the shelf and cursed loudly when he saw the icing with the words 'Happy Anniversary My Love'!

Putting the cake back in the fridge, Lee ran into the bedroom to find Yuta huddled under a blanket. The boy's ears were laid smoothly on his head, and the hybrid tail was wrapped around his leg. This attitude was taken by the boy when he was scared, stressed or sad.

"Honey." The Korean walked slowly to the bed, not wanting Yuta to be more scared. The boy's ears twitched slightly, but he didn't move from under the blanket or say a word.

"I'm so sorry. I'm a fucking asshole, Yukkuri. I was exhausted after work and lost control." Lee explained himself, in the meantime taking his place next to his husband on the bed.

"Our home is not your shitty company, and I'm not sitting at home because I have nothing better to do, I just study for final exams. " Yuta spoke in a razor-sharp tone, giving his husband an icy look.

"I know, honey, I'm so sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Taeyong reached for the hybrid's hand, but the other squeezed it uncertainly.

"You even forgot about our anniversary. I baked a cake for us and you shouted at me because I didn't clean up before you came back. I hope you understand how sad you made me." The Japanese lowered his eyes, and his tone was bitter.

"I regret it, Yu. I have a five-day holiday from tomorrow. We'll go somewhere together, just the two of us. I'll make it up to you." Lee assured, but the hybrid looked at him distrustfully, which hurt the man.

"Okay, I forgive you because I see your honesty, but that doesn't mean you can avoid the consequences." The hybrid sat on the bed, taking his husband's face between his hands. "Forget my ass for the next two weeks." The boy smirked, seeing the terrified face of his beloved.

"But Yuta!" The Korean was shocked. "Two weeks? What about you?" He tried to persuade Yuta to change his mind, but the hybrid was persistent.

"I can stand it and if I don't, I have a dildo and you can go back to your right hand. You haven't seen each other for a long time." The boy replied, going to bed and covering yourself with the duvet. "Now turn off the light because I'm going to sleep." He added, turning his back on his beloved.

Taeyong could do nothing more. He knew that he had behaved like the last moron, so he could do nothing but accept it, knowing that his stubborn lover wouldn't give in.


End file.
